


In the Aftermath

by christinawithav



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the way Danny and Kara looked at each other in the infirmary at the end of the premiere episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Aftermath

Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT

AN: Danny and Kara are my second fav couple behind Tom/Rachel this is inspired by the scene at the end when they looked at each other. You could literally feel the love. Unbetaed so I'm sorry for all errors

Kara made her rounds in the infirmary helping with the injured, she had pleaded with Doctor Rios to let her anything to keep herself distracted and not to try not to think about what had happened.

But everything kept repeating in her head over and over again, memories of the crooked Baltimore police force taking over the ship, shooting Quincy Tophet, and his sacrificing himself to keep the primordial strain of the red flu safe.

Then they had grabbed her taking her off the ship and she'd been powerless to fight against them.

The whole time her thoughts had gone to her unborn child, it had been only three days since she'd found out but she'd already grown to love the little person inside her.

Then the horror of them strapping her down on a medical table once they arrived at Granderson's headquarters, intending to cut her open to hurt her baby and quite possibly kill both of them.

She remembered seeing her baby for the first time on the ultrasound machine and it gave her extra drive to fight for their lives.

Thankfully Tex had arrived in the nick of time and saved them.

Kara forced herself back to the present as she checked on Alicia who was still out cold.

She remembered the Captain bringing her to the infirmary and how Alicia had briefly stirred.

"Why did they save me? I deserve to die."

Kara stared at her roommate and best friend "I don't blame you, please try to be strong." She squeezed Alicia's hand.

She looked up in time to see Danny walk in and everything else faded in the background as she locked eyes with him.

She was relieved to see him with her own eyes, the man she had loved two years before they were posted together on the Nathan James.

She closed the distance between them and her eyes widened at the dried blood on his uniform.

"It's not mine." He assured her.

"I'm glad." She whispered.

He helped her in the rest of her rounds until Rios told her to go rest."

"I'm not tired can we go on the deck together?" She asked.

He nodded; "I'll get changed then I'll come to your quarters."

Twenty minutes later they were on the main deck staring toward Baltimore which was running on backup power which would probably last a few more days.

Danny embraced her and Kara let her tears flow, he stroked her back and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I wished I could've been with you."

She slowly stopped crying, "it wasn't your fault you were on a mission none of us could've known what was going to happen."

"When they told me you were taken off the ship I gladly would've killed everyone I thought responsible if something happened to you, to both of you."

"They had the baby on a monitor when I saw that little person that's when it all sank in, truly became real."

They held each other and Kara took comfort in his heartbeat.

"It's no longer safe anywhere." She whispered, "Not even here."

"We'll just have to take it one day at a time, do everything possible to keep junior safe and we have our friends to help."

She nodded; "I love you."

He looked into her eyes letting her see everything he felt, "I love you to." He gently put a hand over her stomach. "Both of you."

Kara yawned as exhaustion started to kick in; Danny took her to her quarters and helped her lie down.

He pulled up a chair and sat down, "I won't leave."

As Kara drifted off an important thought made her eyes open, "Danny I just thought of something very important."

"Which is?"

We need to make Tex the godfather."

Danny grinned; "Sounds perfect to me."

Kara was finally able to drift off secure in Danny's love, and knowing her baby was also safe.


End file.
